La France est forte
by Fujoshi-x-nc
Summary: Un petit os réaction sur les évènements de ce moment... sans commentaires. Venez lire et laisser une review.


**Et hop ! Je suis de retour avec un One-shot pas joyeux-joyeux mais ban, woilà quoi O.o**

 **Disclaimer : je ne pense pas que Hétalia m'appartienne...**

 **Rating : K+. Rien de bien violent mais ça pourrait choquer les âmes très sensibles..**

* * *

France était en lambeaux. Tous ces morts, tous ces blessés et toute cette terreur, la Nation les ressentaient au plus profond d'elle. Le pays de l'Amour n'était à présent plus que tristesse et haine.

Tous ces innocents ! Ils étaient morts par la faute de quelques hommes seulement. Toutes ces familles ! Elle pleureront leurs défunts et rejetterons, bien à tort, la faute sur des personnes qui n'ont pour faute que d'appartenir à la même ethnie, d'avoir la même religion que ces meurtriers.

France sentait qu'une longue période de peur se profilait et personne n'y pouvait rien. Seule dans sa chambre, la Nation pleurait les pertes qu'elle subit lors de ces attaques. Elle frappait du poing sur la table en se sentant si impuissante face à ce deuxième événement meurtrier de l'année. Elle rit amèrement en pensant au premier de l'an où tous se souhaitait une bonne et heureuse année. 2015, une bonne et heureuse année ? Un attentat au début et un autre à la fin ? Et encore, l'année n'est pas encore finie...

Perdu dans ses pensées, France n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et qu'un intrus venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il releva cependant la tête en sentant une main se poser sur sa chevelure blonde. Il eut la surprise de trouver Angleterre devant lui. Son rival n'arborait pour une fois pas son air supérieur qui faisait habituellement sortir de ses gongs le français. Mais ce dernier n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas voir cette Nation si abattue pour lui.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un voix qui sonna creuse et sans vie.

\- Les autres se sont réunis pour une Réunion Extraordinaire et ils espèrent ta présence.

France se leva et suivit sans un mot son homologue ultra-marin jusqu'à la salle où les "autres" étaient réunis. Les "autres" étaient évidemment les Nations de monde entier, toutes là pour soutenir la France par le biais de son allégorie. Ce dernier entra et s'installa, toujours sans rien dire. Cela inquiéta d'autant plus les pays présents qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une France si abattue, si vide de vie.

Le premier à prendre la parole sut Allemagne et, pour une fois, il n'eut besoin de rien pour imtimer le silence qui s'était imposé naturellement et qu'aucun ne voulait briser par respect pour la Nation endeuillée :

\- Je pense parler au nom de tous pour dire à quel point nous sommes horrifiés par ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous hochèrent la tête et il reprit :

\- Néanmoins, il ne faut pas céder à la panique. Ces actes sont horribles et méritent une punition, certes mais seul les auteurs doivent être punis. Nous devons à tout prix éviter de blâmer des innocents. Il ne faut pas confondre ceux qui croient en un Dieu, quel qui soit, et ceux qui prétendent agir au nom de leur religion. Tuer est un acte impardonnable en soit alors tenter de le "justifier" en prétextant la justice divine n'est que honte. Il va être très difficile de gérer tous ceux qui s'en prendront aux innocents. Les familles des victimes vont vouloir trouver des coupables et donc vont donc se tourner vers les religieux.

\- C'est affreux ce qu'il s'est passé. Japon venait de prendre la parole. Il devait y avoir grand nombre de jeunes à ce concert de rock, et tant de morts... Voir toutes ces images me dégoute à un point inimaginable.

Ce fut au tour d'Italie de se prononcer :

\- Ceux qui ont fait exploser des bombes au Stade ne l'ont fait que pour le spectacle. Le match battait son plein, il n'y avait personne aux alentour.

\- Je soutiens ce que dit Italie, intervint Espagne. Je ne pense pas que les terroristes ont commis ses actions pour tuer mais plutôt pour inspirer un climat de crainte.

\- Et ils ont réussi, conclut Chine.

Tous se turent en attendant une réaction du principal concerné qui gardait toujours la bouche fermée et les yeux dans le vague.

\- Il nous faudrait un Héros pour tout changer.

Canada frappa la tête de son jumeau qui venait de prononcer une phrase totalement inutile. Cela réussit tout de même à tirer une réaction à France qui balaya des yeux l'assemblée rassemblée pour lui.

\- Je vous remercie tous d'être là. Paris, la ville lumière, s'est éteinte le temps d'une soirée qui fut atroce. Mais elle se relèvera. La France est forte et surmontera du mieux cette épreuve. Elle ne pourra en ressortir que plus forte et nous ne nous laisserons pas affaiblir par ces terroristes. Je peux vous l'assurer !

Une lueur de détermination brillait dans le regard de la Nation française, ce qui rassura tous les membres de la réunion. Enfin apaisée, France prit congé de ses confrères et rentra chez lui, dans sa Patrie, pour assister à la Session Extraordinaire qui allait se tenir au Conseil des Ministres.

France eut le plaisir de voir les monuments du monde entier s'allumer aux couleurs de la République Française alors que la Tour Eiffel restait éteinte. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur de voir le monde entier mobilisé pour combattre cet acte horrible et les larmes lui vinrent tout naturellement.

La France est libre.

La France est égale.

La France est fraternelle.

La France est forte.

* * *

 **Voilà un petit OS réaction sur ces actes inqualifiables... Même si je suis à 22 000 km, je pense aux familles des victimes et je suis de tout cœur avec elles...**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez~**

 **PS : je n'ai pas fait de relecture et on peut dire que j'ai écrit au "feeling" donc y a peut-être sûrement des passages incohérents...**

 **Enjoy~**


End file.
